


Elena

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einander so ähnlich und doch so verschieden. Wenn Elena mich ansieht, dann sprechen ihre Augen von Abscheu und Hass. Sie will mich nicht verstehen, will mich nicht kennenlernen. Und warum? Weil sie mich für ein Scheusal hält ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Damon Salvatore Appreciation Month (Other Fandom CAM) auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 2. Platz

“Elena. She’s a dead ringer for Katherine … “  
(Damon Salvatore)

_  
_

_Wie Katherine aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sieht das Mädchen aus. Sie hat sogar das gleiche Feuer in den Augen, wenn sie wütend wird oder sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, was sie unbedingt erreichen will. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie dafür lieben oder hassen soll. Dafür, dass sie genauso aussieht wie sie._

_  
_

_Einander so ähnlich und doch so verschieden. Wenn Elena mich ansieht, dann sprechen ihre Augen von Abscheu und Hass. Sie will mich nicht verstehen, will mich nicht kennenlernen. Und warum? Weil sie mich für ein Scheusal hält. Dabei ist es Stefan, der so völlig abartig ist, dass es Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen lässt. Ein guter Vampir. Das für sich ist schon ein Witz. Und sie glaubt es auch noch. Wie dumm von ihr._

_  
_

_Elena weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, ein Vampir zu sein. Sie hält uns für Tiere, dabei wollen wir nur leben. Kein Mensch würde sich oder seine eigene Rasse für Scheusale halten oder für Mörder. Dabei töten sie Tiere zu Tausenden und Abertausenden, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Ein Vampir töten hin und wieder einen Menschen und wir sind die Bösen? Vielleicht sollte ich sie in einen Vampir verwandeln. Mit all ihren Idealen und ihrer blinden Liebe zu Stefan wäre das ein wahrer Tanz. Vielleicht würde sie sich selbst töten, um ja nichts Böses zu tun. Oder vielleicht wäre sie dann Katherine noch ähnlicher …_

_  
_

_Egal. Ich werde es nicht tun. Aber probieren würde ich sie trotzdem gerne einmal._

_  
_

_Auf ihre eigene, menschliche Art und Weise ist sie ja fast schon niedlich. Wie ein Hündchen. Ein putziges Haustier. Ja, das wäre vermutlich die beste Verwendung für sie. Niemals kann sie Katherines Platz einnehmen. Um nichts in der Welt._

_  
_

_Anfangs dachte ich, Stefan wäre nur hinter ihr her, weil sie wie Katherine aussieht. Mittlerweile glaube ich fast, dass er echte Gefühle für Elena hegt. Umso besser für mich. Eigentlich könnte ich mich endlich rächen. Ich sollte ihm Elena wegnehmen, so wie er mir Katherine genommen hat. Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten. Hach, was bin ich heute wieder biblisch! Aber eigentlich ist er mir das gar nicht wert. Es ist viel amüsanter ihm hier seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen und ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen oder mich gar angestrengt. Stefan hat echt nachgelassen. Vor 15 Jahren war er wenigstens ein bisschen härter im Nehmen. Völlig verweichlicht, mein Brüderchen._

_  
_

_Elena! Wach doch mal auf, Kleines. Du guckst immer so herrlich geschockt, wenn du mich hier am Fenster siehst … und dabei weißt du nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, dass ich es bin, nicht wahr?_

_  
_

_Hm. Ob es mir gelingen könnte, dich umzupolen? Frauen stehen doch meistens auf die bösen Buben und meinem Charme kannst du bestimmt nicht auf Dauer widerstehen. Das wäre ein Kunststück. Hat noch keine geschafft. Auch ganz ohne Gedankenmanipulation geben die meisten Frauen früher oder später nach. Ich müsste nur Stefan für ein Weilchen aus dem Weg räumen, dann würden wir ja sehen, ob du Katherine nicht doch ähnlicher bist, als wir alle bisher gedacht haben._

_  
_

_Ich glaube, wir müssten mal einen kleinen Ausflug machen, du und ich. Ein Roadtrip. Ja, das wäre doch mal eine nette Abwechslung. Ich wollte sowieso einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Ich glaub, ich nehm‘ dich einfach mit._

~*~

Elena schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verschlafen und desorientiert um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, was sie eigentlich geweckt hatte. Ich Blick schoss hinüber zum offenen Fenster und wieder saß dort die Krähe und schien sie zu beobachten. Sie erschrak bei dem Anblick, dabei hätte sie sich langsam wirklich daran gewöhnen müssen. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal.

Rasch stand sie auf, bückte sich um einen Schuh und warf ihn mit wütendem Knurren in Richtung Fenster. Die Krähe schlug mit den Flügeln und wich dem Schuh geschickt aus.

„Verschwinde endlich!“, herrschte sie das Federvieh an und tatsächlich flatterte der Vogel davon. Rasch eilte Elena zum Fenster, warf es zu und verriegelte es fest. Sie starrte einen Moment hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

~*~

_  
_

_Ach Kleines. Allein der Anblick ist es schon wert, dich immer wieder zu nerven. So herrlich verwirrt und verängstigt. Das sollte ich wirklich mal auf Film aufnehmen. Ja, das wäre eine Idee. Niedliches Nachthemd, übrigens. Ich glaub, das sollte ich dir mal sagen. Dein Gesicht wäre bestimmt unbezahlbar, wenn du endlich kapierst, wer dir seit Wochen nächtliche Besuche abstattet._

~*~

Einen Moment länger starrte Elena aus dem Fenster und sie glaubte für einen Wimpernschlag, die Krähe unweit ihres Fensters in einem Baum zu sehen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich die Bewegung auch nur eingebildet … Ein kalter Schauer kroch ihren Rücken hinunter. Langsam aber sicher war das nicht mehr lustig.

Rasch zog sie die Vorhänge zu. Nachdem sie sich endlich wieder sicher fühlte, atmete sie einmal tief durch und kroch zurück in ihr Bett. Ihren Schuh würde sie morgen suchen müssen. Sie schloss die Augen und beschloss, die ganze Angelegenheit einfach zu ignorieren. Vermutlich war es nur Zufall … oder nicht?

~*~

_  
_

_Schlaf gut, Elena. Süße Träume. Ruh dich gut aus. Wir beide werden sehr bald einen langen Ausflug nach Georgia machen. Und weißt du was? Du wirst Spaß haben. Auch wenn du es gar nicht willst. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen._

~*~

Ein amüsiertes und erwartungsvolles Lächeln zeigte sich auf Damons Lippen, als er sein Zimmer betrat. Er freute sich auf den nächsten Tag.


End file.
